


I Have Never...

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Foursome, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four team members finally find time to relax and let loose, never once imagining the night would end this way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Never...

**Author's Note:**

> This piece uses Y/N as a reader insert.

It had been awhile since the team had really been able to let their hair down after a string of cases had kept them on the road for almost two months solid. To celebrate their freedom, Derek had offered the team a night of drinks between friends at his place. JJ and Hotch politely declined in favour of seeing their children and Rossi had made plans to visit some old friends but the rest were game, bringing a bottle of wine each.

So the night went on. Two bottles of wine became four, which in turn became harder liquor as Derek retrieved a bottle from the kitchen that he’d been given by Rossi. With each passing round of the game, the statements had become more and more suggestive as each of the tried to feel out how to get the others to drink.

“Ok… ok….” slurred Y/N. “I got one… ‘I have never’ made out with anyone of the same sex.”

“What!?” exclaimed Emily before taking a drink. “Not even in college?” Spencer, too, had taken a drink but more surprisingly, so had Derek.

“Wait…. you?” spat Spencer as he tried to take another sip of his drink.

“Hey, I was in college once too,” he retorted.

“Ok, ok, but more importantly,” started Emily, returning to the subject of Y/N. “How have you not?”

“I just… never got round to the experimenting stage,” she replied, blushing heavily.

“Oh, we gotta change that,” said Emily with a dark grin. “How can you go on not knowing what it’s like?”

“I knew there was a reason I brought out the good stuff,” laughed Derek as he picked up Rossi’s bottle of scotch.

Emily shifted from her seat and moved around toward Y/N with a determined look on her face, causing her target to tense up in sheer panic. Derek and Spencer watched on in awe and delight, shifting around to get a better view of what was about to happen.

“It’s ok,” said Emily in a calm and smooth tone. “I won’t bite unless you want me too.”

Y/N relaxed a little as her coworker lowered herself down in front of her, the dutch courage helping to steady her nerves while loosening her inhibitions. The pair came face to face, bringing a little excited yet nervous energy to Y/N’s body as she prepared herself for what was to come.

Emily’s lips were much softer than any lips she’d kissed before, each moment of the kiss felt much more sensual than any man could have been. Y/N couldn’t help but let her hand move to Emily’s cheek as the kiss deepened, her tongue exploring beyond the borders of her colleagues lips. When Emily shifted closer, Y/N instinctively parted her knees to let her in, getting as close to this first female encounter as possible. Derek and Spencer watched on with complete engrossment, unable to look away as the two attractive female agents began to intertwine.

“I have never seen anything quite this hot,” said Spencer with very little attention to what he was saying. Derek simply looked at his glass, with no intention of raising it to his lips before he was drawn back to the spectacle before him.

Y/N let out a small moan as her lips parted from Emily’s, partly disappointed that it was over and partly wishing that she could have tried something else too. With her lips still parted she stared into her deep dark eyes with an unexpected longing.

“Ok, my turn,” exclaimed Derek with a grin. “This is a lie but I’m curious. ‘I have never’ had relations with more than one person at a time.” The moment he finished speaking, he took a long sip of his drink. Prentiss had to lean backward to pick up her drink, shuffling away from a still recuperating Y/N to take a sip of her drink.

“Ok, I wanna know too,” started Spencer with a beaming grin. “How many and what gender?”

“I er… it was a man and a woman,” said Emily with a degree of bashfulness. “They were a couple and we were all very drunk.”

“Interesting,” added Spencer. “What about you, Morgan?”

“Oh, two women, of course,” he chuckled. “I guess they decided there was plenty of me to go around.”

“So no one tried four?” asked Y/N, causing both Emily and Derek to look at each other. After a long moment of silence, all four of them were looking to each other as if weighing up what they thought of each member of the group till finally Emily turned back around to Y/N.

“Did you have anything in particular in mind or did you just want to give the boys a good show?” she asked with a seductive grin.

“If you girls want to give us a show, I won’t complain,” Derek added.

Before she could reply, Emily turned and pulled Y/N clean off the seat to her knees so that they were a little closer to Derek than before. Their lips met with force as both were prepared for it this time, their arms wrapping around each other as their mouths collided. Writhing together, the female agents put on an intense show right in front of their two colleagues but it wouldn’t stay a show for long.

With an outstretched hand, Emily ran her fingers up the inside of Derek’s leg with every intention of ensuring he was sat uncomfortably. Y/N had begun to tug at Emily’s waist, pulling their bodies together as hard as she could while trying to pull up her top. Spencer watched with growing discomfort as within a few moments the entire situation had escalated and both women had removed the other’s top and were pressing their breasts together with their closeness.

It didn’t take much longer before Emily ran her fingers along the edge of Y/N’s pants, teasing their way below the material as she began to moan lightly into her lips. Gasps escaped from Y/N each time they parted lips even slightly, becoming heavier as Prentiss slid her fingers lower and lower.

“Why don’t we… make this more interesting?” asked Emily in a whisper as her fingers reached Y/N’s warm, moist, lower lips. The grin that spread across her face was almost wicked as she watched the control leave her colleague.

The sound of a belt being undone caught Y/N’s attention and her eyes glanced sideways just in time to see Derek’s hand disappear down under his jeans. With the loosened inhibitions and the already enticed sexual drive, an idea popped into her head that would have shocked her under normal circumstances.

“I think someone else needs a hand,” she managed to gasp, leaning her head over her shoulder to whisper in Emily’s ear.

The sight of both women slowly turning to look at him made Derek freeze, not knowing if he should continue. His question was answered when Y/N edged toward him, followed closely by Emily, each of them tugging his pants down to enough to reveal a surprisingly generous length. Spencer looked away as his male colleague became exposed, trying not to let the others see his interest or excitement for that matter.

With a broad grin, Emily took hold of Derek, letting her hand work him for a moment before her lips pursed together to lean down and kiss his tip. At the same time, Y/N slid her fingernails up the bare skin of his groin, teasing him as she stared up into his eyes.

“What’s the matter, Derek?” she asked. “I thought you were experienced in this kind of thing.”

Derek was about to answer but, at that moment, Emily’s lips passed completely over his throbbing end, causing him to gasp loudly. Y/N chuckled at his pleasure, sliding her hand back down to play with his balls as Emily tasted as much of his length as she could take in.

Emily’s free hand slid down over her own behind, pulling down her pants so that she could slide her fingers between her own legs. As she began to pleasure herself, she also began to moan lightly against Derek’s cock. The added sensation caused him to let his head roll backward but Y/N had decided to take more of an active role, swapping sides with Emily and allowing her to step up out of her pants.

Instead of dropping to her knees, Y/N sat on the edge of the seat, brushing up against Spencer as she leaned her head down into Derek’s lap. The contact was more than he could handle, having already palmed at his crotch in an attempt to relieve a little of the pressure. Without any thought of what he was doing, Spencer shifted to face what was going on, placing a hand on Y/N’s behind, sliding his fingers down the contour till he teased her through the material.

In the meantime, Emily had pulled Derek’s hand down onto the seat and had proceeded to sit on his fingers as she knelt on the last seat of the sofa. Rolling her hips, she pleasured herself with his hand, letting her own slide across her body with increasing sensory delight but Derek had gotten a more effective idea.

Leaning to his side, Derek half lay down on the sofa, allowing Y/N to continue using her mouth to pleasure him but he’d lifted Emily from his hand. Emily needed very little instruction as she positioned her hot, wet pleasure over his mouth, letting his lips and tongue lap at her as much as he wanted.

Spencer couldn’t take any more waiting. He was practically trapped in his own pants as his excitement grew and grew. Taking hold of the edge of Y/N’s pants, he tugged them down, baring her behind as she continued to let her lips slide up and down Derek’s length, aiding him with her hand. When he didn’t receive any objections, Spencer pulled himself from his pants and placed his tip against Y/N’s dripping hole, teasing himself in a little as she moaned onto Derek’s cock.

Emily had begun to roll her hips atop Derek’s face, gripping her own breasts as his flattened tongue pressed against her clit each time she writhed. Moaning loudly, she could feel the heat build from deep within her body. With her knees buckling a little, she leaned forward so that she could let her fingers pull up his shirt and play with his sculpted abs.

Y/N had also begun to moan loudly but was muffled by the enormous length of Derek in her mouth as Spencer pushed deep into her from behind, his waist slapping against her with each vigorous thrust. He couldn’t help but grip onto her hips for extra leverage, almost pulling her backward onto him.

“Oh my… fuck…” exclaimed Spencer as he felt Y/N tighten on him inside her.

“Mmmm,” moaned Emily happily. “Are you enjoying her, Spencer? Does she like that?”

“Mhmmm,” answered Y/N, with a mouth full of Derek, hidden between extensive moans.

The sound of both Spencer and Y/N’s pleasure drove Emily on, causing her to begin to tense a little as she rocked on Derek’s mouth till finally she let out a cry. Her entire body tensed and shuddered as she was taken over in the grip of an intense orgasm.

Spencer watched Emily collapse downward and dig her nails into Derek’s chest, having to remove herself from his face as the intensity became too much. With his face free, it was finally possible to hear Derek groaning with each pump of Y/N’s hand and mouth. Y/N’s voice vibrated on his cock, helped along as Spencer picked up pace, thrusting harder and faster into her. Every now and then, she was forced to pause, whimpering as Spencer’s cock delved deep into her pleasure, making it difficult to focus on what she was doing.

“Come on guys, cum together,” Emily instructed and Spencer pushed even harder. The pair of them breathed with increasing labour, indicating that she might get her wish.

“Fuck… ah fuck…” exclaimed Derek, covering his face with his hands and smelling Emily’s cum on his lips before crying out and exploding into Y/N’s mouth, his body jerking and convulsing as he was overtaken by it.

Y/N had to swallow quickly as Derek’s orgasm set off her own, tightening against Spencer and crying out vocally. She wanted to feel his hot, thick liquid inside her badly, pushing back against him with desperation.

“Do it, Spencer…” she panted. “Cum in me… do it…”

The words seemed to spur him on with furious thrusting, each impact sending jolts through Y/N’s body. Every time she pushed back into him her breasts bounced within her bra and she continued to moan as his cock prolonged the feeling of her orgasm.

“Fuck, push… harder….” moaned Spencer as he slammed into her again and again till finally, he too cried out, spurting into Y/N from behind before letting himself fall away against the sofa.

The four colleagues sat and lay in their resting positions, sharing glances of disbelief over what had just happened. Partially naked, completely dripping with sweat and panting, the four tried to come down off of their high and gather their thoughts but it was Derek who spoke first.

“We should… we should probably keep that between us…” he panted, trying to sit up and look at the mass of empty bottles and glasses before starting to laugh. The others slowly began to laugh too, realising just how easily they’d given in to each other. Y/N just hoped she’d remember it all come the morning so she had something better to say next time she played ‘I have never…’


End file.
